


The Best Birthday Present

by ThenameisNu



Series: Kurotsuki Omegaverse Fluff Collection [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThenameisNu/pseuds/ThenameisNu
Summary: It's Tetsurou's birthday and Kei has the best present ever for him.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Kurotsuki Omegaverse Fluff Collection [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1182917
Comments: 5
Kudos: 265





	The Best Birthday Present

_Kei's POV_

Kei feels a little under the weather lately. He often gets headache and feels nauseous. He has slight gastritis, so he thinks that what caused it. He has been so busy at work that sometimes forgets to eat. He also often hits by sudden sleepiness at random hours that he can't fight. Again, his work load is so huge these days, he has a lot of overtime. For sometimes, he ignores all that and keeps living his live as usual.

But then, his heat doesn't come.

That morning, Kei sits on the toilet, starring at the pregnancy test strip in his hand. His heart beats so fast and loud as he waits for the lines to show. Then it happens. Two lines. Oh, God. He's pregnant. Kei bites his lips to hold his squeal.

He rushes to stand, eager to tell his alpha as soon as possible. But when he reaches the door, he stops. Tetsurou's birthday is coming soon, this pregnancy announcement will make a very good surprise. Kei smiles and caresses his still very much flat stomach lovingly. "Let's keep it a secret from Daddy for a while, okay Sweetheart?" he tells his soon-to-be baby. "Daddy will be very ecstatic to know you."

Later that week, on Saturday, Kei calls Tadashi to accompany him to a doctor. Thank God Tetsurou has Saturday shift in his Lab this month. So he can make appointment with his doctor without the alpha knowing. "Eh? Are you sick, Tsukki?" Tadashi asks.

"No, I want to make sure of something," Kei puts his phone between his shoulder and his ear. He's rummaging the drawer to search for his insurance card. "I think I might be pregnant."

The line goes quiet for a while before Tadashi lets out a very loud screech. Kei takes his phone away from his ear, grimacing. "Oh my God, oh my God, Tsukki!!"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi," Kei says, although his lips tugged into a soft smile. Hearing Tadashi being so excited actually makes him very happy.

"Oh my God, I'm going to be an uncle!" Tadashi says. "Wait, don't you want to go with Kuroo-san instead?"

"Ah, I want to keep it a secret for the time being. Tetsu-san's birthday is next week. I want to make it a surprise."

Tadashi laughs. "He will faint for sure. Alright, I'll go with you. When do you want to go?"

"I've already make appointment at 10 today. I'll pick you up at 9?"

"No, no. I'll pick you up," Tadashi denies. "I can't let you drive in case you are really pregnant."

Kei chuckles. "Alright. Thanks Dashi."

"No problem, Tsukki! Oh my God, I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle!"

xxx

Back home, Kei faces another problem. Where can he put the result of his pregnancy test so Tetsurou won't be able to find it? Almost all of their drawers and closets around the house are shared. After a while, he settles for slipping the paper in between his high school diploma. Pretty sure Tetsurou will open it anytime soon, if ever. 

He tries to imagine how Tetsurou will react to the news. Will he jump around? will he cry? Will he scream? Kei himself was rendered speechless when the doctor showed him the little bean residing in his stomach via USG screen. He couldn't believe something is growing inside him. A new life he created together with his alpha is growing inside him. He was so overwhelmed with emotion that he cried in front of Tadashi and his doctor.

Kei is amazed at how much he has already loved his baby even though they haven't even formed like a baby yet.

"What do you think Daddy will do, Little Bean?" Kei asks his stomach. "It will be fun to surprise him. Daddy can be so silly sometimes, you know? But well, I'm sure Daddy will be as happy as I am."

xxx

_Tetsurou's POV_

Tetsurou notices there are something Kei is hiding from him. Sometime, Tetsurou sees Kei smiling to himself while doing things. He even found Kei sang softly while he was cooking that one time. He also looks so happy and so radiant all the time now. His half sour and salty omega. Smiling and singing. Very very unusual indeed. But when Tetsurou asks, Kei would always dodge the questions, telling Tetsurou that nothing is wrong and he is behaving just like always.

Oh well, as long as Kei happy, he supposes.

Days went by like this until his birthday comes.

That morning, as always, Tetsurou wakes up with Kei has already disappeared from his side of the bed. The smell of food and coffee tells him that Kei is currently busy in the kitchen making breakfast. He yawns and stretches his long limbs before walking out of their bedroom.

Entering the kitchen, he finds his omega is indeed cooking. Kei is still only in Tetsurou's too-big-for-him t-shirt and boy shorts. His long lean legs and nape are on display. His hair is extra fluffy and curly from sleep. Kei is beautiful no matter what he wears and how he styles his hair. But this messy-just-out-of-bed Kei is Tetsurou's personal favorite looks on the omega.

Tetsurou sneaks up to Kei. He circles his arms around Kei's slim waist and nuzzles his scent gland. The sweet scent begins to spread immediately, filling Tetsurou's nose with the most heavenly smell he's ever know. "Morning, Beautiful."

Kei turns his face and gives Tetsurou a soft small kiss. "Morning, Tetsu-san," he greets, smiling so prettily. "Can you please prepare the rice and the miso soup? I'm almost done with this." 

Tetsurou peeks around Kei's shoulder to see mackerel being pan fried. His face brightens. His favorite meals. Tetsurou tightens his hugs for a second and pecks Kei's cheek. "Of course."

After a few minutes, they are ready to eat. Tetsurou loves Kei's cooking, especially his miso soup. It slightly different with his grandma's, but still very delicious. He's also grateful that Kei always makes full Japanese breakfast for him. He knows Kei only does that because Tetsurou has to have rice in the morning. Kei himself doesn't mind with only toast and coffee. 

In the middle of breakfast, Kei stops eating and puts his chopsticks on the table. "Tetsu-san," Kei calls. Tetsurou looks up, a little confused with Kei's serious tone. Kei's face is bright though. He can see the omega holding back a smile. "Happy birthday," Kei says, sliding an envelope towards Tetsurou.

Tetsurou takes the unassuming white envelope and inspects it. "What's this?"

"Your birthday present."

"A shopping voucher?"

Kei shakes his head. He kicks Tetsurou's leg under the table. "Just open it!" 

Tetsurou chuckles. "Alright, alright." Carefully, Tetsurou pries open the envelope and takes out a piece of folded paper out. He reads the content and freezes. _Kuroo Kei pregnancy test came out positive_ , it says. He looks up wide eyed at Kei. The omega smiles and nods.

Kei is pregnant.

His omega is having their first child in his stomach.

"Kei..." Tetsurou feels his body trembling. "This is... Is it...?"

"Yes, Tetsu-san."

Tetsurou's eyes become blurry with tears. He gets up and walks around the table to his omega. Kei stands up, opening his arms. Tetsurou crashes into Kei's hug and squeezes the live out of Kei. He feels the vibration of Kei's body as he laughs. 

"Oh my God, Kei! We're having a baby. We're gonna be parents," his voice goes higher and higher until he screams. "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!"

Kei keeps laughing. He brings Tetsurou's hand to his stomach. "That's true. In seven months you will be a dad."

"Seven months?"

"The doctor said I'm two months along."

Tetsurou cradles Kei's face in between his hands. He peppers Kei's face with kisses. His forehead, his nose, his eyelids, his cheeks, and finally his lips. Tetsurou kisses his omega deeply, trying to convey as much happiness and gratefulness as he can. "I love you so much, Moonshine."

"I love you too, Tetsu-san," Kei smiles so beautifully even with watery eyes. Tetsurou's sure his eyes are also still full of tears. His face is probably ugly as fuck with all the crying he did.

He crouches down so his face is level with Kei's stomach. He caresses it gently and kiss it. "Daddy can't wait to meet you, Baby. You are the best birthday present I've ever received."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Kurotsuki day! I wanted to post it on the D-day, but I couldn't finish it on time. Oh well.
> 
> The family is growing! This is my goal writing this series. I really love family stories with babies and everything. So I want to write it myself. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please tell me what you think. Also, kudos are always greatly appreciated.
> 
> Love,  
> Nu


End file.
